As a package for packaging various articles such as food, medicine, medical products and miscellaneous goods, package bags provided with a zipper tape have been used, in which a pair of belt-shaped zipper tapes respectively including a male member and a female member that are mated with each other is disposed on an opening, the zipper tapes capable of being opened from the mated state and closable again.
Such package bags provided with a zipper tape are sealed at an upper side of the zipper tape. When the package bags are to be opened, films forming a bag body are torn apart starting from notches and the like provided on both sides of the package bag.
When the package bag provided with the zipper tape is to be thus opened, since the film is cut at a position adjacent to the zipper tape, it become difficult to pinch the bag body. Accordingly, a technique has been desired that allows the film of the bag body to be cut at a predetermined position.
In Patent Document 1, an opening string is disposed on a part of a zipper tape. The opening string is pulled to tear a film of the bag body. In Patent Document 2, a tearable resin is used in a tape section of a zipper tape to guide the tearing in cutting the film. Further, in Patent Document 3, a highly rigid cut tape is used in order to be cut at a predetermined position.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-276925
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-244027
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-10-059384